Washu Potter
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Let's face it. Washu is a dead ringer for Lily Potter minus a few things. What no one knows though is that she wasn't always a goddess. In fact she used to be a simple little witch human until her parents abandoned her to her aunt and uncle for her 'brother' the boy who lived...at the age of seven she was beaten almost to death and her accidental magic sent her to her sisters. AU T
1. Chapter 1

**HP and Tenchi Muyo Crossover**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and let's face it. Washu is nearly a dead ringer for Lily Potter…maybe it's because she's Lily's daughter? The unwanted Potter heiress? The true Child who Lived…and now she's getting summoned for the Triwizard…but she sure as hell is bringing her new family along. AU OOC Potter!Bashing Alive!Lily and James WCWL)**

"Hey Washu are you okay? You've been acting weirder than usual all day." Ryoko asked looking at her mother worried but hiding it a bit as she sat at the couch next to the woman who was in her little girl form at the moment.

"Ryoko? Yeah I'm fine. Just a headache." Washu said shaking her head as she looked up at her full grown daughter with a weak smile on her face.

"Never knew you got headaches given all your inventions." Ryoko said frowning while Washu gave a weak grin as the rest of their family wandered into the room.

"I don't usually get them, not since I became a goddess at least. There's nothing normal about this headache. Especially not with those flashes I keep getting." Washu said as the rest of the rather strange and dysfunctional but loving family looked at the resident genius worried.

"Flashes?" Tenchi asked worried and making Washu grimace.

"Of a different place, different life, different _name_! One I haven't used since I was _seven_ and became a goddess." Washu said making all of them look startled and confused, they never heard the red haired woman say anything about a different name before.

"You became a goddess when you were seven?" Ayeka asked curiously and earning two nods, one from Washu and the other from Sasami who had Tsunami's visage floating above her head.

"Yes Tokimi-onee and I were searching for a third Goddess to balance us and make sure there would never be a tie between the forces of life and death. Searching throughout all of time and space…and _she_ found _us_. It was quite a surprise. One moment Kimi-nee and I are arguing over a potential goddess, the next a red haired seven year old literally appears above us and falls on top of us." Tsunami said with a chuckle while Washu gave a sheepish half grin.

"She was in a bad way, between life and death and yet... she was so different from every other person in that state. She was not angry, scared, or pleading for help. She was smiling and at peace." Tsunami said softly as she stared at Washu who gave a small derisive snort.

"Of course I was. All I knew at the time was pain, agony, fear, self-loathing and helplessness. I hated my life and had nothing to live for so naturally when death came to claim me I didn't mind. I was happy to die at the time." Washu said causing everyone to look horrified at that except Tsunami who winced.

"Quite. So after seeing what all she faced in such a short time frame and seeing how she understood the world better than any other, Kimi-nee and I decided to adopt her as our sister and raised her to be the third and final goddess. Giving her a new name and family, this one consisting of two sisters who loved her and she loved them. Later on in time the family expanded to include you all, starting with Washu's beloved daughter Ryoko-chan. She was quite the spitfire and a bit spoiled when she was little but all three of us loved her anyways. She was the first child any of us three had ever had that inherited some of our goddess powers so naturally we adored her." Tsunami said chuckling as Ryoko blushed and scowled, looking away from her mother and aunt although when she thought no one was looking she gave a soft smile.

"So if Washu is having a headache and flashes of when her name was different…" Tenchi brought them all back on point as Washu winced and rubbed her temples again.

"Then that means that this is likely the time frame she came from, and those from her past are trying to get her back. I'm not sure how or why however. Washu would have to enter her Goddess Form herself to figure that out." Tsunami said promptly and making Washu scowl slightly.

"I hate using the All-Knowing part of my powers and you know it Nami-ane. I'll do what I always do, resear-AH!" Washu began with her normal dry tone before she grasped her head as her body began to glow with blue flames and everyone felt the house shake.

"An earthquake?" Tenchi asked as he went sprawling to the floor, Ayeka kneeling down to help him as the others caught their balance and Ryoko caught Washu by the shoulders to keep her from hitting the floor.

"No it's no natural disaster. There is a great power buildup targeting Washu!" Tsunami called from where she was in her ghostly form holding Sasami tightly protectively when the small girl nearly hit the floor.

"Mom!" Ryoko shouted as Washu seemed to be consumed by flames and her head lolled to the side, her eyes hazy and unfocused as she and Ryoko disappeared leaving a small burn mark on the floor where Ryoko had knelt after catching Washu.

 **Roughly the same time in Europe**

"Where the hell are we?" Ryoko demanded glaring as she held Washu close as the still out of it woman shook her head a few times to regain her senses while Ryoko glared down the giant room filled with kids, teens, and some adults.

"And who the hell are all of you?" Ryoko spat glaring around the room as Washu blinked her eyes a few times before looking around and groaning.

"Are you okay?" Ryoko asked instantly turning her attention to Washu who pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I'm fine musume. Right now we're at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the upper European area." Washu said smiling slightly at Ryoko before being set on her feet.

"There's a school named after a pig with pimples?" Ryoko asked snickering even though she was still wary of everyone.

"Yes there is. Now what do you want?" Washu said shooting Ryoko a fond smile before scowling as she glared at the man with long white hair.

"My dear girl. It is good to finally see you again Tamar-"

"I'm not your anything except pain in the ass if you don't tell us why we were forcibly summoned from our home and family and dragged halfway across the world by people who abandoned me to die when I was three. And for further reference, I have a new name and if you use my old one I _will_ hurt you." Washu interrupted immediately making Ryoko snicker slightly.

"Young lady sh-" A woman with red hair and green eyes began to shout making Ryoko and Washu snort.

"Young? Lady _I'm_ over a thousand years old. _She_ is more than twice that at least. Who the hell are you anyways?" Ryoko asked amused as she jabbed a thumb at Washu. Washu answered instead and her words caused a brief moment of shocked silence before the flurry of whispers and a few yells started.

"She's your grandma Ryoko. She's my birth mother, Lily Potter."


	2. Chapter 2

**HP and Tenchi Muyo Crossover**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"WHAT?!" More than one person shouted while Washu didn't look bothered and Ryoko looked just as surprised as the rest of them.

"Ryoko just said that she was over a thousand years old and that I'm more than _twice_ that. Naturally I had a child over the course of the millennias." Washu said unbothered as she pulled up a screen in midair, much to everyone's shock and curiosity, and began trying to do… something with the screen.

"What are you doing?" Ryoko asked curiously as she looked at the screen.

"Trying to link my tunnel back home in the lab up to the one I carry with me here so that we can leave before the others get too worried. Unfortunately I have to calibrate it to get past the wards, the magical interference too but that's a minor thing, and that will take me a few hours. By that time it'll be too late to keep the others from searching for us and knowing Tsunami-ane she and Tokimi-nee will be causing natural disasters all over the multiverse to flush out the ones who took us. Although perhaps…" Washu said sighing as she moved that screen to the side and pulled up another one as well as a keyboard.

"You _are_ the youngest between you three. I'd do worse if someone kidnapped Sasami." Ryoko said nodding in agreement and making Washu snort slightly.

"If someone actually _tried_ to kidnap Sasami-chan they'd have to, literally, go through Tsunami-ane first, then Ayeka and her family, and then the rest of us get our turn starting with Tokimi and I since she's pretty much Tsunami as a human." Washu said smirking darkly as she began typing on two separate holographic keyboards, one for each screen. If anyone tried kidnapping her baby sister, of a sort at least, they were _screwed_.

"Washu? What happened? Where are you and Ryoko? Are you both okay?" Tenchi asked as his face popped up on the second screen, making the magicals around them gape in disbelief. Even the Muggle born and raised that knew of technology were amazed at what she had done. Talking to someone while able to look at them? That was like something out of the future or a futuristic movie!

"Yes Tenchi it's me. We were taken against our will to a school for magicals in the upper part of Europe and Scotland, and yes we're okay. What's going on there?" Washu asked smiling at the boy who sighed for a moment and opened his mouth to answer before being roughly shoved away by two fully grown women.

"Tsunami-ane, Tokimi-nee. Nice to see you both fully corporal again." Washu said grinning at the two women who looked rather frantic as they stared through the screen at their baby sister and niece.

"Where are you little sister? Do you need backup? Are you and little Ryo-chan okay? We'll get the others together and be there in just a minute!" Tsunami said rapidly, as she fretted in a motherly fashion, calling for the rest of the dysfunctional family that couldn't have been far away actually.

"Who took you baby sis? Do you need me to beat em up? I _will_ beat em up. No one touches my sisters!" Tokimi said growling darkly, protectively as she cracked her knuckles and her bug like eyes began glowing darkly with an otherworldly amount of power that had the magicals spines tingling with fear and goosebumps.

"Overprotective goofball goddesses." Washu said grinning amused at her sisters, making them both nod proudly at that. They were protective over their family and proud of it thank you very much.

"Damn right we're overprotective. You're the youngest and given how you came to be one of us… and the fact that you were imprisoned in your own invention for at least 700 years…" Tokimi said grinning smugly until Tsunami smacked her upside the head which earned a swear word and another smack.

"Language onee-chan!" Tsunami scolded making Tokimi grin as she massaged the back of her head.

"At the moment? English." Tokimi said making Washu snort slightly as she smirked.

"You stole that line from that one show about the American with the puppets we watched a few weeks ago." Washu said calling her eldest sister out and earning a sheepish grin.

"Yeah so?" Tokimi asked shrugging her shoulders unbothered at the accusation.

"We got your coordinates Washu-san. We shall be there shortly." A girl with purple hair and red eyes said looking into the screen from over Tsunami's shoulder. Ryoko couldn't resist the temptation to stick her tongue out at Ayeka, earning a dark glare from the princess.

"How many natural disasters did the two goofs cause?" Washu asked looking pointedly at her 'sisters' as they grinned sheepishly.

"They nearly sank Australia and most of Japan." The purple haired one said dryly and unamused as she gave the two pointed looks while they tried looking innocent. Tokimi was doing the best innocent impression, surprisingly, while Tsunami's was the worst as she tried whistling a bit only to look more suspicious.

"You idiots. Fix everything first before coming to get me. I'd rather not have to clean up your mess again." Washu said pinching the bridge of her nose although she looked more fond than anything. Honestly she was way too used to this.

"But sis!" The two whined like children as they stared at their sister who gave then a stern look.

"No buts, if, or ands. Fix your mess first. Come get me second. It's not as if we're defenseless. The only reason I haven't assumed my godly form and gotten Ryoko-chan and myself back home already is because I want to see what the hell they want first." Washu said sternly to the two who pouted but nodded slightly at their sisters tone. She may be the youngest but she was certainly the most maternal, which was explained easily considering she was the only one of the three that actually had a child she could be around and semi-raise.

"Fine but if they hurt either of you we're coming to destroy that school." Tokimi said making Washu face-palm. Did they _really_ forget that she could destroy the school in less than two minutes and _without_ using her goddess form?

"After we get all the innocents clear of course." Tsunami amended making Tokimi scowl slightly. The Goddess of Death glared at the ones that could be seen through the screen, creeping most people out with her dark bug like gaze.

Neither Washu nor Tsunami had the chance to rebuke her next ominous statement before the screen was closed on Tokimi and Tsunami's end.

"They stole our sister and our niece. There are _no innocents_."


End file.
